


Faking it & Doing it well

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, fake boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Lewinsky had no idea what he would get out of asking Tall, Dark & Handsome with a Touch of Danger to pretend to know him when he unfortunately ran into his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking it & Doing it well

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie and Chester are from Kingsman. :D

It was a Friday night after three long weeks of a very complicated case that Max Lewinsky and his partner had finally closed and whereas she decided to go home and get an early night Max decided to hit up his favourite bar and unwind a little. He was sitting at the bar nursing a Guinness when he spotted a very attractive man sitting at a table by himself in the corner.

To Max the man was literally the epitome of tall, dark and handsome with a touch of danger. The man had an air around him that seemed to scream ‘ _Do not bother me’_ which was fine and dandy with Max who was okay with just observing the man. The cop in him was analysing everything about the man: the clothes he was wearing that were casual yet more expensive than all of Max’s wardrobe put together, the way he had his back to the corner that afforded him a 180 o view of the room _‘_ interesting’ Max though and his intense green eyes that were now _‘shite!! He’s looking at me!’_ Max internally panicked but on the outside he simply raised his Guinness in a salute with a nod of his head, and the man nodded back and stared at Max until Max looked away.

Max didn’t dare to look back at the man but there were times when he felt eyes on him. He was still nursing his first drink when he caught sight of an ex-boyfriend who had dumped him in a very cruel way for a very rich older man whose arm he was still hanging off of and apparently married judging by the expensive looking ring on his ring finger. After the break-up and Max slowly but surely putting himself back together, he wondered what he ever saw in the guy. He was very obnoxious at times and there were signs that he was a gold-digger but Max chose to ignore it because he thought he had loved him.

Max knew that it was not possible to hide in this bar and he did not really feel like dealing with the asshole and his husband on his own. Looking around he saw tall, dark and handsome with a touch of danger and immediately got an idea. Max got up from his seat at the bar and went over to the other man’s table where he took a seat and got the attention of the man he had been staring at earlier.

“Okay hi, my name is Max and I need a favour.” The man lifted and eyebrow and Max took that as a signal to continue. “See those two men over there?” Max pointed to the bar and tall, dark and handsome with a touch of danger nodded. “So the younger one is my ex and he is a very horrible person who dumbed me on the anniversary of my mother’s death for a rich man.” The man in front of him made a face of distain when he looked back at the couple at the bar. “Now I am not a coward, I don’t run from things but I had a very long and tiring three weeks and I cannot face him and his husband on my own, so will you be willing to just pretend to be a mate or something who is having drinks with me?” 

Before the man had a chance to reply there was a loud “Max Lewinsky is that you?!” Max groaned and rolled his eyes before getting up and turning to his ex-boyfriend, surprised when the man he just ambushed with a crazy scheme followed suit. In that moment Max realized how tall the man was and sudden unbidden thoughts that he had to force away.

“Hey Charlie, how ya’ been?” Max asked forcing a smile. Charlie grinned and came to stop across the small table with a man who looked old enough to be his father at his side. “I have been good. Great actually.” Charlie said, “What about you? Are you still chasing your little police dream?” Max stiffened at that and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a very large hand at the small of his back he looked up at tall, dark and handsome with a touch of danger. Turning back to Charlie he said “I’m a detective now and just closed a rather complicated case. So if you and your husband can just leave us be to enjoy or drinks that would be great.” Max said forcing a smile.

Charlie noticed the man and said “Are you going to introduce me to your friend Max?” Max and the man did not miss the way Charlie looked the man up and down. “The name’s Jacob and I’m his boyfriend actually.” A dark, smooth and thick Scottish accent came from the man-no Jacob and Max suddenly wanted to hear that voice whisper dirty promises in his ear as he held him down and fucked him into the mattress or floor or wall or anywhere are long as it was Jacob fucking him.

“Wow…boyfriend. How ‘bout that? I thought I ruined you for all other men Max.” Charlie said, the malice steeping through his words and out into the open that even the husband noticed it. “Charles, not tonight.” “Oh hush Chester. I’m only poking a little fun.” Max snorted “actually you didn’t ruin me for other men; you made me want to see what other men were out there. _He_ ,” Max said pointing at Jacob who was smiling rather viciously at Charlie, “ruined me for all other men.”

“Oh and I have fun doing it every night.” Jacob said winding a possessive arm around Max’s waist and leaning down to suck one Max’s earlobe into his mouth causing the younger man to let out a porn star worthy moan that made Charlie and Chester blush and Max really had the urge to climb Jacob like a three and dry hump him. Max had to lean some of his weight on Jacob who took it like a champ and began to rub his thumb on a sliver of flesh that was exposed between the hem of Max’s shirt and the waist of his jeans.

“The first time we slept together and I made him come so hard and so many times the poor thing blacked out.” Jacob boasted gently moving Max to stand in front of his larger stature, back to chest and wrapped his arms around him. Max leant back into the warmth and felt the strong muscles that lied beneath the man’s clothes wanting so bad to tear them off right then and there in order to have his way with him.  Jacob started rubbing his arms up and down Max’s sides causing him to moan and arch back into his body. Their little display was starting to border on being mildly indecent. It was a wonder they hadn’t been kicked out as yet.

Charlie and Chester were still standing in front of them; Chester looking like he wanted to be anywhere else and Charlie looking at Max with nothing but lust in his eyes.

 _“That’s right you little fucker. Look at what you threw away and can never have again.”_ Jacob whispered in Max’s ear, referring to Charlie. Max smiled and arched a little more, turning his head and tilting it a little and Jacob bent his head so close that their lips brushed each other’s when Max spoke “Jake, babe if you continue doing that I will not be held responsible for my actions. And it will be very embarrassing to have to call Sarah to come and bail us out again after last time.” He said with wink and a sly smile that Jacob decided to answer with a soul searing kiss that had Max trying to smother moans that would make him sound like a wanton whore.

“Come on let me take you home and hear all those sounds that your pretty little mouth can make. I want to hear you _scream_ my name.” Jacob said with heat and fire dancing in his eyes. Max was so dazed that Jacob had to lead him out of the bar but before he did he turned to Charlie and said “it was a displeasure to meet you Charlie let’s never do it again.” Then he turned to Chester “watch out for this one, he’s a gold-digger.” And with that he left the bar pulling Max behind him, leaving two flabbergasted men in their wake.

Once outside and a few blocks from the bar Max started cracking up and Jacob who realized he was still holding his hand regrettably released it back to its owner. “That was fucking amazing! You are awesome!!” He looked at Jacob with happiness and amusement in his eyes. “Glad that I could be of help.” Jake said returning the smile. “Yea, sorry about ambushing you like that, but I was just not in a good headspace for dealing with that prick.” “I figured you were going to come over at some point; I just didn’t think it would have been because of that. How did you even end up with an arsehole like that?” Jacob asked as the two men continued walking down the road. Sighing Max replied “I was young and stupid. Thought he loved me like I loved him but he wanted more; he wanted status and all the perks that comes with it.”

“Well his lost is someone else’s gain.” Jake said eyeing the younger man beside him, “hopefully that gain is mine.” That stopped the younger man in his tracks “What?” Jacob turned to look at Max “I want you to go out with me.” He said. “Yes.” Max answered immediately. Jacob chuckled at that, “just one thing; I am flying out the country tomorrow for 2 weeks on a business trip so I would have to take you out when I get back.” “That’s ok. What is it that you do?” Max asked as the men resumed walking “I am a security consultant.” Jacob answered, not completely a lie but definitely not the truth.

“Ok, well I will see you in two weeks.” Max said and got out his little notepad and pen that he always carried with him to write down his number and gave it to Jacob. “Well I’m going this way.” Max indicated with his thumb over his shoulder and Jacob indicated that he was going in the opposite direction. “Good night Jacob.” Max said and before he got a chance to turn and walk off Jacob grabbed him and crashed their lips together. His lips were hot and demanding; his tongue demanding entrance to Max’s mouth who gave him access and also gave as good as he got. He was on his tips toes and Jacob’s hands travelled down his back leaving a hot trail in their wake to grab his ass hard almost lifting him off of his feet.

Jacob pulled away and said “so you don’t forget me for the two weeks I am not here.” Max was dazed “wow well I definitely won’t forget you and I am looking forward to what I will get after two weeks of not seeing you.” Kissing him again chastely Jacob let go and turned walking off down the road and Max turned and went in the opposite direction contemplating if it was worth the cussing out he would get if he woke up Sarah to tell her about the hot guy he met, made out with and have a date with in two weeks.

The next morning Max woke to the text:

_From: Unknown Number_

_To: Max Lewinsky_

_I made it safely. See you in two weeks._

Max smiled at the text and saved the number under Jacob’s name only then realizing that he did not get the older man’s last name. _Well I can get it in two weeks’ time._ He thought as he rolled over for a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
